claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 139
*Current arc: ** 138: TBA ** 139: TBA ** 140: TBA ** 141: TBA Cold open No cold open. Color plate of Cassandra, surrounded with portraits of the awakened Chronos, Octavia, Lars, a member of Octavia's party and Europa.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, p. 823 Europa 'Abyssal' Commanding the Next Generation warriors in Rabona, Galatea uses her sensing ability to gauge the power of the approaching Europa. She guesses that Europa ranked from No. 3 to 5, but that her true energy is completely unlike her aura. In addition to an abnormal mind and body, Europa may be well at Abyssal level.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, p. 825 Rachel, typically, does not take the awakened very seriously. Europa crashes the city walls like a wreaking ball. Galatea orders everyone to draw their swords. Six warriors respond—“Red Wall” Violet (No. 11), “Dust Cloud” Abigail (No. 12 ), “Beheader” Leticia (No. 13), Lena (No. 14), Nike (No. 15), Tesla (No. 16).Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 825–828 'Wings' Anastasia announces that her “wings” are distributed throughout the city and invites everyone to use them as they please. When Europa bursts through the ramparts, four warriors stand aloft—Clarissa (No. 18), Dominique (No. 19), Norma (No. 22) and Minerva (No. 24). Audrey orders the single-digit warriors and double-digit volunteers to advance onto the stretched hairs.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 829–831 Rafutera uses her Yoma power harmonization, which causes Europa's attacks to miss a warrior. Inside the city, Europa's bladed tentacles whirl about, destroying everything in her path. Before the oncoming Europa, Rachel and Nina argue over the utility of Anastasia's technique. On the ground, Abigail argues with a human guard, who refuses to retreat. As Sid tries to persuade the guard to fall back, a tentacle destroys the guard's arm.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 833–837 Storming the ramparts 'Sky command' Standing before Galatea's command post high above the city, Dietrich remonstrates Galatea on allowing humans to remain in Rabona. Galatea replies that the citizens only left a few day ago. Whether they travel on horse or on foot, an awakened would catch up to them in an instant. And as to Dietrich's assertion that the guards should have been forcibly removed from the city, Galatea implies that the human guards remained not to protect the physical city, but the fleeing citizens. The guards are here as human bait to lure any awakened away from the refugees.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 838–839 Dietrich mentions that both she and Galatea share the same period, group or class number, explaining their unseeming familiarity with each other. Dietrich offers to go for a drinking bout with Galatea, should they survive this battle with the awakeneds. But she warns Galatea that a drunken fight between the two may result. Galatea is game. Dietrich then lunges down to the fighting below.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 840–842 'Galatea's trump card' Europa never expected this much resistance. She targets the hairs that the warriors are standing on and then proceeds to sever them and attack the falling warriors. Galatea realizes the situation is deteriorating. Despite all the warriors here, they are still outmatched. She falls back on her emergency plan.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 842–845 Galatea checks in with Clarice and Miata and confirms they are ready. Galatea instructs Clarice to keep her Yoma energy synchronized with Miata's. Galatea compares their role to Beth's, keeping a fully awakened Alicia under control. She offers Clarice a chance to flee the city with Miata, but Clarice wants to stay and protect the people of Rabona.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 845–847 Miata awakening Miata awakens into a sprawling, winged angelic form.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 848–849 'Miria' Outside the city, the Ghosts notice a new Abyssal-like aura in Rabona, one than rivals Europa's. Miria now realizes that Galatea has awakened Miata. Miria also acknowledges that her plan to break Priscilla's control over Cassandra is failing. Cassandra continues to batter her opponents. The four remaining awakened are badly damaged. Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 850–853 Dae and Rubel The pair are still debating over the ultimate winner in the Riful's daughter versus Priscilla combat. Rubel thinks it is a standoff. But Dae disagrees. Priscilla's dependence on attacks for regenerating energy may be her undoing, the implication being what will happen if that energy stops?Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 854–855 Additional details 'Notes' *Most of warriors' names have a religious connotation, such as Lena, "Red Wall", Nike, Abigail, Leticia, Dominique and Minerva *Dietrich sharing a "number" with Galatea is sometimes mistaken for a rank number. For further information, see the Manga section of the Generation article *Color plate of Clare surrounded with illustrations from several Shueisha tankōbon series, including ClaymoreJump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, p. 824 'Ad' Jump SQ July 2013 ad 'Cover art' Jump SQ July 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US